Monsters
by LadyPalma
Summary: After a fight with Isaac, Cruella runs to The Rabbit Hole, but there is already Mr Gold with some reasons to get drunk of his own. [Crumple - implied Authella and Rumbelle]


**Monsters**

She believed that things were going well, until their discords became too many and maybe Isaac finally realized that it was really impossible to love someone like her. Too harsh words had been said: he called her a monster and she unexpectedly didn't answer. For the first time in her life, Cruella De Vil felt hurt by an accusation – maybe just because it was true after all. He had quickly apologized, but it was already too late; instead of staying and trying to clear things up, the woman went silently out and, with an even more dangerous drive than usual, hid in her favourite place in town: The Rabbit Hole. Like a drug addicted searching for a dose, she reached the counter and she let herself fall on one of the barstools – not a casual one, though.

"Bad evening, _darling_?" she asked in fact, turning her head to her right.

"They are always bad evenings when you are alone, don't you think, _dearie_?" It was the answer that came from a melancholy Rumplestiltskin who was sipping already his first whiskey. "And why are you alone tonight? I thought you had stopped visiting places like this…" he added then with a hint of irony, not able to avoid his usual cruel curiosity.

Cruella just shrugged. She had no problems talking, actually that was exactly what she needed at the moment and actually the main reason why, among so many people, she had looked for his company.

"He called me a _monster_!" she exclaimed with an annoyed puff, stressing the word as if she found it absurd.

Mr Gold slowly turned to look at her for the first time and in front of that behavior, he had to fight the urge to chuckle at her face. She was a psychopath serial killer who had loved nothing except her furs: _of course_ she was a monster. But yet, thinking about that some seconds more, he didn't feel like calling her like that; despite everything, she was struggling to change, she was _trying_.

"You are not a monster" he answered, in a moment of rare empathy.

But she was the one to laugh in the end, energetically shaking her head. "Oh, but I am, darling. And so are you" she replied, slightly moving toward him and therefore reducing the distance between them. "That's why your sweet Belle is still unsure between you and that little thief. People like us never change."

The man had stiffened instictively at only hearing her wife's name and that unrequested psychological analysis almost led him to a reaction. _Almost_ , because right when he was about to send her to Hell, a strange impulse made him hint a half amused smile and, not looking away from the woman, he called for the barman, surprisingly ordering two shots of gin.

They were both two terrible persons and terrible persons don't make right choices, especially when there is no reason for them to do it. That's why that evening, in spite of his common sense and what was left of his morality, Rumplestiltskin decided to let himself go at the vortex of gin and desperation with Cruella.

* * *

Some hours and too many shots later, the two villains were decisevely drunk, but not for this less melancholy ;maybe it was right that strange communal desperation to lead them approaching each other more. Without even realizing it, their lips met - or better clashed – in a kiss that tasted of anger, loneliness and nothing else.

"What are you doing?" Rumplestiltskin suddenly asked, breaking the contact as if he had got burnt. And he stressed that " _you_ " because the fact that actually he was the one to have made the first move was scaring him somehow.

"A big mistake, darling" she replied with an almost evil chuckle, before kissing him again.

And this time he didn't hesitated much before surrendering to her red lips and her strong parfume of darkness. He had had a lot of crazy women in his life, but she was surely crazier than anyone else; that's why he wanted her, or better more than her he wanted a taste of fall and sin for one last time.

And for Cruella it was the same. In that moment she just wished to splash into the darkness and be her real terrible self, even if for just one night. All they both were aiming to was to put in pause their vain attempts to redemption and then stumble, fall, _plummet_. And the only way to do that was literally _take_ the evil the other had to offer.

* * *

The morning after Rumplestiltskin woke up with a strong headache, but it was not strong enough to make him forget about how he had reached his cabin into the woods. What made him jump out of bed wasn't the blurry memory though, but rather the concrete vision of a naked woman in his bed - a woman who was not his Belle. And oh, now transgression didn't sound so good at all; now the taste of evil only disgusted him. He started to get dressed quickly, despite the flaw at his leg, and it were those moves to finally wake Cruella as well.

"Darling, do you really have to make all this noise?" she asked still with her eyes half closed, trying to suffocate a yawn.

"Well, forgive me if I didn't bring you breakfast at bed… But you'll see, it's not actually very appropriated"

Hearing that voice, she widened her eyes and immediately sat up, covering her body with the sheets according to an unusual sense of shame. Maybe she had drunk more than him, maybe she remembered less, maybe she had thought to speak to _another darling_. Memories showed up in her mind vaguely, but the pain she felt was precise; for the first time in her life, Cruella was feeling guilty, perhaps because now she knew the difference between having sex and making love.

"Oh, how fools! What the hell have we done?!" she asked rhetorically. "No one has to ever know about this…" she added then, meaning it as a threat.

Rumplestiltskin stopped moving for a moment, just the time to glare at her. "Obviously. Do you think I want to talk about this, dearie? I love my wife and I have all intentions to win her love back."

It was true: if that strange night had taught him something was how much Belle meant to him and how much he was really ready to fight, change and be better for her. To Hell with darkness, to Hell with evil, to Helle with the _devil_.

Cruella looked at him for some moments with an enigmatic expression and then, suddenly, her eyes widened out of the blue.

"And I love Isaac" she admitted in a whisper. "I- I really love him" she repated then louder, bursting into an absurd laughter; probably she believed that with that realization she could cancel the betrayal and maybe it was like that: if Isaac heard those three words, he would have actually forgiven her even if she had slept with half Storybrooke. He smiled bitterly: he would have wanted that for Belle an "I lvoe you" was enough too.

Cruella wasn't done laughing yet, when the man sat down on the bed and flashed her a more relaxed smile.

"It looks like something good came out of all of this…"

An amused smile appeared on the woman's face as well, as she absent-mindedly nodded.

 _And maybe they weren't two monsters after all._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So, I have a soft spot for crack ships and I've wanted to try this one for a while. However, it ended Authella and Rumbelle because i can't see actually anything mroe than a broship. Besides, it is probably the most fluffy thing from Cruella I've ever written for Authella O.o Anyway, hope you liked it, I'd be happy to have a feedback!:)**


End file.
